The MunchMunch'
by Ranowa Hikura
Summary: Oneshot; CO. Munch finds Oliva and Casey kissing and decides to have some fun with a camera phone and Youtube. Disclaimer: I own nothin


Okay, I wrote this for two reasons: a, I was snowed in and was bored, which is where I got my inspiration from, and b, if Vampireprincess86 is reading this: yeah, I'm never posting a sequel- or the requested wedding scene- until you update Life or Death. HintHint. :P

The four detectives stood around Casey, silently debating who would wake her up and give her the bad news. Munch smiled widely, holding up four straws. They all nodded and drew straws, leaving Elliot with the short one. He took one look at the ADA and made a run for it.

Munch and Fin blocked his path while Olivia dragged him back over to Casey, shaking her head and pointing at the slumbering ADA. He groaned, then shook Casey's shoulder. "Casey," he called softly. "Casey. Oh, Caaaaaseee-"

"Ah!" Casey screamed, sitting bolt upright, her hand hitting the open cup of coffee on the desk and causing it to spill all over Elliot's jeans. All the detectives started laughing as he tried to back away without attracting her attention, and failing miserably. "Hey, Elliot!" Casey exclaimed, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "I know that was you yelling in my ear! What do you want?"

"Um... well, I... um..."

Casey rolled her eyes and grabbed her briefcase, heading towards the door, calling back, "Walk with me, I have to get to court..."

"Well, about that, Case..."

Casey hesitated, looking between the snickering detectives and a nervous Elliot before saying, "Okay... there has to be something I'm not getting here. Why are you three laughing? And why is Elliot acting like a scared little girl?"

"Because he drew the short straw," Olivia said before bursting into giggles, her cheeks glowing red with embarrassment.

Casey looked between her and Elliot before the latter finally stepped forward and said, "Case, you can't go to court. You can't even leave the precinct. All the roads are shut down due to snow. We're trapped here until the snow clears."

"Okay," she trailed off, still confused. "And why were you so afraid to tell me this?"

"Because... because there's someone else trapped here with us..." At Casey's raised eyebrow, he finally exclaimed, "It's Dennis, all right? Dennis was delivering our food when the snow hit!"

Casey silent for a moment, then her face contorted and she grabbed Elliot by the shirt, screaming, "What? You mean to tell me, that the same asshole who is responsible for this hideous new hair color of mine, a skin graph, and a broken wrist is trapped in the same building as us? I'll kill him!"

Munch and Fin started to laugh as well, remembering Casey's last encounter with Dennis. The food delivery guy had been bringing in the detective's morning coffee and bagels when he ran right into Casey, spilling coffee all over her. The coffee had been so hot she had to get spin graphs on her arm, and when she had fallen, she had somehow landed on a forgotten bottle of green hair dye, which cracked open and covered almost her entire hair in what she had called 'green poison.' When Casey had launched herself at Dennis and the pair had ended up rolling around on the floor, Dennis pulling Casey back by her hair and Casey routinely socking him in the stomach, she had ended up with a broken wrist and he had ended up with stitches from her fingernails. Ever since then, the two had been dying to have a go at each other again.

"Okay, guys, I got- oh, look, it's the limer, Casey Novak, who's as green as her hair and dresses like a color blind hooker."

Casey turned around slowly to glare at Dennis, growling, "Funny, my hair's blond, not green, and I'm not the one wearing a shirt for the worst band in the history of the world. And it's Dennis, right? The same guy who lost a fight to a girl? How humiliating."

:"And I'm still not the one who had to go to the hospital after our fight!"  
"Um, we both did, moron! How do you think you got stitches, you asked your mommy to sew up your head like a shirt?"

"No, I asked your's when I at her house last night!" Fin was about to collapse from laughter at their attempt at being ghetto when Casey punched Dennis, forcing him to the ground.

"Son of a bitch!" she shouted, punching him again when he managed to roll on top and started hitting her as well.

"CHICK FIGHT!" Fin shouted, pulling out his camera phone and started to shoot video of the fight.

Elliot and Munch did the same, while Olivia asked, "What are you talking about? Dennis isn't a chick."

"I beg to differ, Olivia," Elliot said, zooming in on the pair on the floor. "Listen to him when he screams. He sounds like my daughter. Or like Fin when he saw that mouse. Either way-"

"I told you to forget about the mouse! I woke up and he was on my face! You would scream too!" Fin shouted, heading around to the other side of the fight for a better angle, Elliot and Olivia still laughing.

Cragen walked out his office, announcing, "All right, all roads are officially... isn't anyone going to stop this?" he asked, gesturing to the pair on the floor. Casey was currently biting Dennis's finger, and he had the ADA by her hair, trying to get his finger free.

"No way, Captain, not now! It was just getting good! Oh, this video is so going on Youtube," Munch muttered, walking over so he was right above them and proclaiming, "And now, Youtubers, for your viewing pleasure, Ms. Novak will- ow!" He stepped back, holding his free hand over his eye- Casey had kicked her high heel up at him and hit him right in the head.

"Yeah, that's what you get, Munch!" she shouted before ripping her hair out of Dennis's grip, which caused her head to ram into his. They both groaned before they continued to struggle on the ground.

"All right, all right, that's enough," Cragen laughed, pulling the two apart by their shirts and stepping in-between them when they started to charge at each other. "Dennis, you go to the interrogation rooms and get cleaned up. Casey, you go the crib and cleaned up. And if either of you get blood on anything, you're paying for it!" When he let the two go and they still ran at each other, he stopped them again and said, "Okay, Olivia, you clean Casey up, and I don't really care about Dennis, just someone make sure these two don't kill each other.

Munch and Fin led Dennis away, still laughing, and Olivia sat Casey down at her desk, took one look at her face, and started laughing so hard her stomach hurt. "What?" the ADA demanded, pulling out a hand mirror and examining her injuries carefully. "What are you laughing at?"

"You!" Olivia exclaimed, pointing at her. "You looked so stupid!"  
"Hey! You want me to go all out on you?"

"All right, all right," she said, holding her hands up in surrender. "I'm just saying. Anyways, I'll go get you an icepack. Get blood on my paperwork, you're going to be the one writing it out next time. Stay here, okay?"

"Yes, Mother," she teased, rolling her eyes in amusement. When Olivia had disappeared into the lockeroom, Casey got up and tiptoed to the interrogation rooms, where Munch and Fin were currently making of fun Dennis for losing- again- to a girl. She smiled and cracked her knuckles, about to go finish what she started when someone grabbed her from behind.

"Casey!" Olivia snapped, glaring at her. "I thought I told you to stay put!"

"Come on, Liv," she begged, tugging at her hand. "Just let me go at him one more time! Pretty please, Liv!'

Shaking her head, Olivia dragged her over to her chest and all but shoved her into the chair. "No, you are staying right here. I know you will. Do you want to know why I know?"

Casey looked her up and down apprehensively, then said, "Um... no, I don't think I want to know why."

"Well, too bad, I'm telling you anyway," she said as she handcuffed Casey's wrist to the chair. "I don't think you'll be able to pick that lock."

The ADA sat bolt upright, staring at her in shock. "What the- LIV! What the hell are you doing!" She started straining at the handcuffs, with absolutely no success, so she actually got up and started to run, dragging the chair with her.

"You can't outrun me, Case," Olivia said, calmly walking over and grabbing her free wrist, then pulled her back over to her desk and this time handcuffed the chair to the desk leg. "Try and get out of that one," she smirked, rather impressed with herself.

Casey actually did try, for a couple seconds, but when she had only moved an inch she groaned and sat back down. "Okay, Olivia, I give up. Now, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Well, it's the only way to keep you from going postal on Dennis over there."

"This is- this is unlawful detainment, that's what it is! I could have you arrested!"

Olivia chuckled, gesturing around the now empty squad room. "Go ahead, try. You don't have any handcuffs or cops at your disposal. I have both. Now stay still and be a good girl while I check you out; if you're actually hurt I'll feel bad later."

Casey groaned, silently debating whether or not to try and steal the keys or not before nodding. If Olivia was focused on her face, she wouldn't notice where her hands were. Olivia examined her critically before holding the icepack to her swollen cheek and lifting her hair out of the way so she could see a cut by her ear. Casey was unable to hold back a triumphant smile as her hand slowly moved to the detective's belt, sliding around to feel for the keys. She thought she found them and tried to grab them, only for Olivia to yelp and jump back in surprise. "What the hell?"

"What? I was trying to get the keys!"

"You just grabbed my ass!" Casey froze, then almost fainted with embarrassment as she jumped up, now trying to run away and drag the desk behind her. Olivia doubled in laughter, clutching her sides at the ADA's frantic attempts to escape.

"Oh my god, Liv, I am so sorry..." She was interrupted by Olivia's lips crashing on hers.

Elliot walked back into the squad room, asking, "Olivia do we have anymore... oh my god." Olivia was currently sitting on Casey's lap, her arms wrapped the ADA as she kissed her on the mouth. What's more, Casey was kissing her back, one hand tangled in her hair, the other straining at a set of handcuffs. "What the hell?"

Seemingly just realizing he was there, Olivia jolted upright, backing away from Casey and hurriedly wiping her mouth. "Um... um... Elliot! What are you... how did you... why-"

"Why were you two kissing? Since when have you been a couple?" he demanded, still in shock.

"Yeah, I... I would like to know that as well, Liv," Casey said breathlessly, eyes dark with desire.

Olivia blushed, half a mind to take off into the blizzard and take her chances with the rescue crews. But she knew Elliot would never let her escape unless she told him the truth, so she eventually stuttered, "Well, I, uh, had to handcuff Casey to the chair so she wouldn't go after Dennis, and she was trying to find the keys when she grabbed my ass by mistake, and she was adorable when she was trying to get her way out of that one because whenever she gets nervous her adorableness goes up twenty percent, and... and I couldn't help it, all right? Can I leave now?"

Elliot was about five seconds away from collapsing with laughter when Casey stood up and yanked Olivia closer, murmuring in her ear, "You know, I may be adorable when I'm nervous, but you're unbelievably sexy."

"When I'm nervous?"

"No, all the time. What do you say we... continue where we left off..."

When the two women began to kiss again, Elliot ran to get Munch and Fin, shouting, "Guys, you are never going to believe this!"

"Ms. Novak!" Branch bellowed, grabbing her roughly by the arm and yanking her into his office. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Um... meaning of what, sir?" she asked, frowning when he turned his laptop around so she could see the screen and pointed at a Youtube video.

"This video posted by 'The MunchMunch' two hours ago!" He pressed play, and Casey almost fainted when she saw it was a video of her and Olivia making out in the squad room.

A voice on the video that sounded suspiciously like John Munch proclaimed, "And here, we see Detective Olivia Benson, the butch cop who is the most unlady like lady you can get, kissing the fiery Casey Novak of the DA's office, who desperately needs a lesson on 'How to dress in matching colors 101'. If you know either of these women in real life, please, do not hesitate to show this video to them and use it as blackmail- hey, Fin stop!" The phone fell to the ground as different hands reached for it, and Munch shouted before the screen turned to static, "Any single and hot women please call 615-555-7890 for a free-"

Casey stared in absolute shock, then took off out of the office at a run, screaming, "MUNCH, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"


End file.
